videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Strife
Super Smash Bros. Strife (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ闘争 ) is a game that was released for the NX. It is a fighting game that features characters from both Nintendo video games and third party franchises. It is the fifth game in the Super Smash Bros. series to be released, and is developed by J-Games, and published by Nintendo. Unlike Brawl and Melee (but like Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U), Strife is rated E10+ by the ESRB, but all the other rating boards have the same rating. The game will be released on January 19, 2019, to commemorate the series' twentieth anniversary (as the original Super Smash Bros. was released in Japan on January 21, 1999). Once the game has been 100% completed legitimately, the player will unlock the secret Mario 64 character, which is essentially just Mario from the original Super Smash Bros.. After unlocking Mario 64 and his three trophies, the player achieves the true completion level of 164%. Gameplay Fans of previous entries into the Super Smash Bros. series will be immensely familiar with the gameplay featured in Strife. Essentially, it features the same gameplay attributes as the previous games in the series, though with major updates. Strife, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, their damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 123% (the max is 999%), then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll oftentimes have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. Online Play Online Play has seen little change from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. There are four different main ways to play online. *'With Friends': Play against friends online. *'With Anyone': Play against strangers online. *'Tournament': Compete in online tournaments set up by friends or public tournaments created by other strangers. *'With amiibo': A new game type, a 2-on-2 match where two players either fight with one of their own amiibo or together with the other player against the two amiibo. With amiibo also includes "For Glory" and "For Fun" variations, and can be played against friends and their amiibo. amiibo fighters level up slightly faster in this mode. With Friends allows players to create groups, and set custom rules for the game mode. In addition, players can also chat to each other by clicking the microphone button on the menu. Up to two players can play on one console in With Friends matches. With Anyone features various other modes: *'For Fun': Play for fun. Match results are not recorded, and items and stage gimmicks are turned on. *'For Glory': For more competitive players. Match results are recorded, and an online leaderboard can be checked through this menu. No items appear, and all stages are their Ω versions. For Fun and For Glory can be further divided. For Glory allows for either 1-on-1 or 2-on-2 matches, while For Fun allows for 4 Player Free for All or 2-on-2. Both 2-on-2 For Fun and For Glory matches can be played with up to two players fighting on a single console. Players can also Spectate a random match currently occurring. One can choose to spectate a match between strangers, or choose instead to spectate a friend currently fighting a match. Stickers :Main article: List of Stickers in Super Smash Bros. Strife The customizable fighters of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and the stickers bonus system from Super Smash Bros. Brawl have been combined for the new Customization system in Super Smash Bros. Strife. Customizable parts from Super Smash Bros. 4 can be collected through the Custom Parts items and their powers can be fused with stickers which could then be placed on the base of a fighter's trophy stand. Different parts may need larger stickers to be fused; and as trophy stands have limited space, players need to be smart in deciding which power should be fused to which sticker and which sticker should be placed on the stand. Removing a sticker from a trophy stand permanently destroys both the sticker and the power; though more of both can be easily collected. Challenges :Main article: List of Challenges in Super Smash Bros. Strife The Challenges system from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and its sequels returns in Super Smash Bros. Strife. The Challenges grid is now 15x16, with a total of 226 challenges. Completing challenges unlocks various rewards, including CDs, trophies, Assist Trophies, Poké Ball Pokémon, customization parts, gold, Golden Hammers that can be used to skip certain challenges, and more. Modes Classic Mode Classic Mode returns from previous titles, and is near-identical to its Super Smash Bros. for Wii U incarnation. Players choose a character, which they then control on a small board. Players can move their character around to challenge one of the available matches, the number of which decrease over time as opponents are defeated. Matches can have up to 8 participants, and may occasionally be team battles - at which point the player must select a predetermined amount of fighters that they had previously defeated to join them on their team for the match. The player is granted two stock per stage, and awarded a Game Over should they lose both in a match. Up to two players may play together in a cooperative version of the mode. Classic Mode features five normal stages, where the player can choose between several matches. Occasionally, either a Metal fighter or a Giant fighter may knock out one of the fighters present in the match. There is also a Rival character, who grants more bonuses when defeated and becomes more difficult the more rounds pass without being fought. The Rival is a randomly chosen character, and will only be removed from the board when defeated by the player. The final two stages feature a Multi-Man Smash, fighting against either 20 Miis (based upon the Miis saved on the console), or 20 of a randomly selected opponent. Following this stage is a boss battle that differs depending on difficulty. Master Hand will always appear as a final boss, with Crazy Hand being added beginning at 4.8; Master Core replacing the two hands once they are damaged a certain amount beginning at 6.0; and a harder variation of Master Core, with the Master Fortress phase, added beginning at 8.0. If fought at the highest difficulty level, the player will have to defeat all of Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Master Core, Master Fortress, as well as Tabuu in a replica of his Super Smash Bros. Brawl boss battle. At the beginning of each match, there is a slot machine that can be pulled that will determine the reward granted for completing the stage. These rewards can be any of Trophy, Customization Part (Status), Customization Part (Special Moves), Stickers, Gold, Crazy Orders Pass, and in very rare cases, CDs. Should a player lose a stage, they will lose a small amount of the rewards they have collected; and if they choose not to continue Classic Mode, they will lose 60% (rounded up) of the rewards they collected. All-Star Mode All-Star Mode returns from previous instalments. As with its past incarnations, All-Star Mode pits players against every playable fighter in the game with limited healing options. Like with Super Smash Bros. 4, the mode is available at the start of the game, with unlockable characters being added to the line-up once they are unlocked by the player; and downloadable characters added to the line-up once downloaded. Similar to Super Smash Bros. Melee, the matches are near-wholly randomized in the stage chosen and the fighters fought. Between 2 and 8 fighters may be fought during a round, with each round getting slightly more difficult as the CPU skill increases. The final round will always pit the player against Mario, Mr. Game & Watch, and Pac-Man on Final Destination. Adventure Mode :Main article: Subspace Exodus: Subspace Emissary II Subspace Exodus: Subspace Emissary II is the story mode of the game and the sequel to the original "Subspace Emissary" from . Unlike SE, this story mode comes on a separate disc. The Adventure Mode, like Brawl's includes cutscenes, though now some characters have received full voice acting (specifically, those who had full voice acting in their own series). Another prominent change from the original is the presence of non-playable characters. Master Orders Events Multi-Man Smash Target Test Target Blast Smash Run Smash Tour Home-Run Contest Trophy Rush Characters Playable Characters Alternate Costumes / Characters Several characters have alternate costumes that give them drastically different appearances. Additionally, some characters have alternate characters available as alternate costumes. Alternate characters are technically identical, though have different announcer calls and crowd chants. Various other alternate characters and costumes were released through DLC, which are also listed further down on this page. *'Bayonetta' (DLC) by default uses her Bayonetta 2 design, but has alternate costumes based upon her design from the original Bayonetta. *'Bowser Jr.' has all of the seven Koopalings (Lemmy, Larry, Roy, Ludwig, Wendy, Iggy, and Morton) as alternate characters. *'Cloud' (DLC) has alternate costumes based upon his appearance in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children; known as "Cloudy Wolf" in Dissidia Final Fantasy. There exist two slightly different variations of his "Cloudy Wolf" costume as well: one with his left arm covered, and one with a red ribbon tied around his bare arm. *'Corrin' (DLC), Robin, and Wii Fit Trainer have alternate costumes that change their gender. Corrin is by default a male and has female alternate costumes, while the opposite applies for Robin and the Wii Fit Trainer. *'Daisy' and Peach have both their dress and sporting outfits available as alternate costumes, respectively. *'Little Mac' has costumes based upon his wireframe appearance from the original Punch-Out!!, and with him wearing his pink training hoodie. *'Luigi' has Mr. L as an alternate character available through DLC. *'Mario' has DLC costumes that give him the costume he wears as Tanooki Mario. *'Marth' has DLC outfits based upon his appearance in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. *The Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Swordfighter do not have alternate costumes and instead players are capable of customizing them with various combinations of outfits and headgear. For information on these, see here. *'Isabelle' has her twin brother Digby as an alternate character. *'Sonic' has Metal Sonic as an alternate character available through DLC. *'Starfy' has his sister Starly as an alternate character. *'Toad' has Toadette as an alternate character. *'Toon Link' has DLC costumes that give him the appearance he took at the beginning of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. *'Villager' has different alternate costumes that can switch him from a male to a female, and change the design of his(/her) face, hairstyle, and clothing. *'Zelda' has DLC costumes that give her the appearance she took in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Unlock Criteria After completing any of the criteria below, the player must then engage with a battle with the fighter. If the fighter is defeated, then they will become playable. If not, then the player will need to fulfill certain conditions again. All playable characters may also be unlocked by playing through Subspace Exodus, becoming playable in Strife as they join your party. Assist Characters Poké Ball Pokémon Stages There are a total of 75 (52 new and 23 returning) stages available in the base game of Super Smash Bros. Strife, with additional stages available as purchasable downloadable content. Unlike previous titles, all those created specifically for Strife are available by default, with all stages returning from previous games needing to be unlocked. Unlock Criteria Items Downloadable Content Content Packs All characters, stages, and Mii Costumes can also be purchased separately. Trophies and stickers are all exclusively available through these content packs. Mii Costume Packs Though the headgear are exclusively available through these packs, all Mii Costumes can also be purchased separately. Alternate Costume Packs amiibo Support Compatible amiibo :See also: Super Smash Bros. Strife (amiibo series) A series of amiibo figures was released for the newcomer fighters (and alternate genders of certain avatar characters) introduced in Super Smash Bros. Strife. The amiibo were released over eight waves. Gallery SSBS.png SSBS-beta.png|Beta English logo Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. Strife'' features every character from previous instalments returning in Strife. **Though this should only be true if one were to count downloadable content. **Technically, this is not true as it does not include the Pokémon Trainer as a playable character. Though, he himself was not playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and instead used Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard - all of whom are playable as standalone characters in Strife - to battle. **It is the second title in the series to include every veteran character from the previous titles, after Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Most of the original development teams ceased developing the game's downloadable content after the third content pack. Most of the work on the other packs were done almost entirely by J-Games, with Masahiro Sakurai doing rights negotiations and a small team of developers aiding them. *Despite only being represented through trophies and stickers, there exists a series symbol for Project X Zone in the game. This hints at there possibly being more representation from the series in the game. *As all characters from previous Super Smash Bros. titles reappear in Strife, this title features more third party characters and elements than any other game in the series; and the most amount of different companies represented in a single game. **SEGA has three playable characters (Sonic the Hedgehog, Bayonetta, and NiGHTS), three Assist Trophy characters (Shadow the Hedgehog, Sticks the Badger, and Jeanne), and five stages (Green Hill Zone, Bygone Island, Paradiso, Umbra Clock Tower and Delight City). **Capcom has two playable characters (Mega Man and Ryu), two Assist Trophy characters (Elec Man and Ken Masters), and two stages (Proto Man's Castle and Forgotten Waterfall) **Bandai Namco has two playable characters (Pac-Man and Lloyd Irving), two Assist Trophy characters (Ghosts and Heihachi Mishima), and two stages (Pacopolis and Martel Temple). **Square Enix has four playable characters (Cloud Strife, Neku Sakuraba, Bartz, and Geno), three Assist Trophy characters (Lightning, Terra Branford, and Beat), and stages (Midgar, Big Bridge, and Shibuya). **Konami has two playable characters (Snake and Bomberman), two Assist Trophy characters (Gray Fox and Vic Viper), and two stages (Rainbow Palace and Shadow Moses Island). **Additionally, original characters from Project X Zone and its sequel make cameo appearances in the game. Project X Zone is a collaboration between Bandai Namco, Capcom, and SEGA, and was developed by Monolith Soft. *''Strife'' features the most diverse representation of the Pokémon series, including playable characters from six of the series' 'Generations'. **Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Mewtwo, and Jigglypuff represent Generation I. **Pichu and Scizor represent Generation II. **Blaziken represents Generation III. **Lucario represents Generation IV. **Victini and Meloetta represent Generation V. **Greninja represents Generation VI. *Unlike in Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, setting a song's probability of playing to 0% in My Music disables the song's ability to play entirely, instead of just lowering its chances of playing to near-non-existent. April Fools J-Games used Super Smash Bros. Strife as an outlet for an April Fools joke. In the days leading up to April 1st, J-Games hinted at a new playable character being announced. For three days, the developers gave hints to whom this character would be. These hints led fans to believe this character to be Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog, with the official Sonic the Hedgehog social media accounts playing along with them. On April 1st, the game's menu revealed that the character would be Magikarp, the near-useless fish Pokémon. Unlike official notices, which were signed by "SSBStrife Development Team", the memo was instead signed by "SSBStrife Magikarp Fan Committee". The day following the announcement, J-Games released a notice in the game mentioning that the game was hacked, and the real new downloadable character would be Mother 3's Kumatora. Beta elements Data exists suggesting Party Phil from Wii Party was originally supposed to be playable in the game. This is further backed up by the inclusion of a series icon found in the game's coding that goes unused elsewhere. Additionally, empty data files labelled "youkaiwatch" and "rayman" exist in the game's coding, suggesting that characters from both of those series - likely Jibanyan and Rayman, respectively - were initially planned to be playable. Data for two items also exist, but go unused in the game's data. The first, "balloon", simply has an incomplete model, and thus was cut early in development. The second, "kuribo", is the Goomba's Shoe power-up from the Super Mario series. It has more data than the balloon, having complete model and texture data, with the texture data also revealing that the stiletto variant from Super Mario Maker was to be added as well. It is unknown why the prior was not used, but the latter was likely replaced with the Stomper Boot. Masahiro Sakurai, the creator and main director of the Super Smash Bros. franchise, has a column in the weekly Japanese gaming magazine "Famitsu". Due to working on Strife, there are many instances where he speaks about development of the game and reveals several aspects that go unused in the final game. Unfinished data for several stages from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U can be found in the game's code. It is possible that these were leftover data and ported over to aid development, but it is also possible that they were originally intended to appear. All of the following stages had data in the code. Most of the data pertaining to these stages were patched out in the 1.2.0 patch. *The Great Cave Offensive *Windy Hill Zone *Pilotwings *Palutena's Temple * Mario Circuit Interestingly, alongside these stages exists data for the Rainbow Road and Paper Mario stages from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. As they did not appear in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, it is speculated that these stages were indeed cut during development; with the Paper Mario stage likely late in development due to its coding being more developed. Terra Branford and Bartz Klauser, whom appear as a downloadable Assist Trophy and playable character, respectively, were initially to have their roles swapped. Terra's moveset was originally to be based around a very defensive character with the ability to heal herself. However, as development went on, she changed into a fighter that the team felt was very similar to Robin, and was ultimately moved to an Assist Trophy character. In a later column, Sakurai revealed that Terra and Bartz were initially proposed to be generic White Mage and Black Mage characters, and be based on their appearances in Mario Sports Mix. In another issue, Sakurai stated that it was incredibly difficult to negotiate Snake from Metal Gear Solid returning from Brawl to be a playable character. He stated that if he were unable to negotiate the rights to use Metal Gear content, he would have tried to develop a character that could inherit Snake's moveset (or a variant thereof), stating Slippy Toad from Star Fox and Lin Lee Koo from Xenoblade Chronicles X as two examples of characters that could take his place. Lastly, it was revealed that several Assist Trophy characters were planned to be playable, but were not due to unspecified issues in development. He stated that Krystal and Wonder Red were initially planned to be playable, and hinted that it would be possible to see them in upcoming games. In the same column, he explains that Birdo, Isabelle, and Alph, were originally conceived to be Assist Trophy characters (or, in the case of Alph, alternate costumes), but were added as semi-clone characters due to additional development time. It is possible that, like in the case of Melee and Super Smash Bros. 4, Sakurai and his team added clone characters into the roster at the end of development due to them not having enough time to complete one unique fighter. It has been stated that Snake, Ryu, Corrin, and Bayonetta were initially intended to be playable at launch, but were not able to be added due to several issues: *Konami initially declined usage of Snake for Strife, but allowed usage of Bomberman for unknown reasons. It wasn't until long after the game's launch did they allow for him to appear in the game. *Negotiations for Ryu and Bayonetta had not been finalized in time for the game's launch. *Corrin had multiple issues in development. According to various interviews, there were various issues with porting his data from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and most of it would have had to be redone if he were to appear in the game. Instead of focusing on Corrin, they instead thought to work on more newcomer characters. Several characters also had palette swaps removed/replaced from the game. Category:Wii U Games * Category:Amiibo-compatible games